My kind of rain
by tria246815
Summary: just something i wrote when i was board in class. its a OE songfic, there's no really summery i can write so please please read and review. thanks. there might be some typos, sorry about that but it was just something that i wrote really fast.
1. Chapter 1

My kind of Rain

rated: K+

By: Tria

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the law and order svu characters nor do I own the song.

_Olivia's POV_

It was more of the same old same old at the 1-6. The latest case set a dismal feel in the squad room, but what else was new. It was getting late and Munch and Fin had started to gather their things to go home. I look up at my partner, at the signs if physical and emotional exhaustion. The divorce had been finalized for a couple weeks now but I really don't think he's adjusting well. I wish he would just talk to me and tell me what was going on in that head of his. I've always been able to look into his eyes and see what he was thinking, but now all I see is a sea of staring back at me. I can't help but think that there's something that he wants to tell me, but he's not sure how to do it, or even sure if he knows what he wants to way entirely. I sigh and bid Munch and Fin goodnight as they head out the door, back to the meek lives this job has left us outside of these walls. I turn back to the paperwork that I've been pretending to work on. In reality I finished all my paperwork about 45 minutes ago, I'm just worried about Elliot. My eyelids start to fall and I know I can't take much more of this. "Hey El?" I say to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he says without looking up from his desk.

"Why don't you head home, I think we've done enough for one day."

"What about you?" he asks

"I'm gonna head home too, I just gotta grab something from my locker."

He finally looks up and nods. "Ok." He starts gathering his stuff and putting on his coat.

I take a deep breath and tell him " El if there's anything you wanna talk about you know I'm always here right?"

"Yeah I know." he says with a small grateful smile.

He turns and stars out of the squad room, but he stops half way through the door. "Liv...I ..uh...you... you're my kind of rain." I give him a questioning look, but he continues out the door.

I just shake my head and head to the locker room, deep in though. '_What the hell was that supposed to mean. I'm his kinda rain. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Rain sounds kinda depressing, he wouldn't say that I make him sad...would he? God I swear that man lives to confuse me. _I don't even realize that I'm already in font of my locker and almost walk right past it. I quickly enter the combination a whip open the door. I start pulling out my purse, keys, but when I reach down for my gym bag I stop to look at the pictures on the inside of my door. On top there's a picture of me and my mother, one of few good times with her where she wasn't drunk. My eyes finally lie on the picture in the center. It's a picture of Elliot and I, taken when neither of us were paying attention. I don't really remember what we were talking about at the time but we're both laughing and he's arms wrapped around my shoulder. I smile as I look at the photo, that's what I miss. I need the more carefree Elliot back, and the one that was not afraid to tell me what he's thinking or feeling. Now it just seems I was just there to clean up his messes and stop him before he did something stupid. No matter what he did it didn't change the way I feel, and nothing was gonna stop me from continuing to help him. I slam my locker door and head out to my car, a couple hours sleep would help clear my head.

As I approach my car I can see something placed on my windshield. My cop instincts kicks in at fists as I scan the area for any sign that I wasn't alone. My curiosity gets the best of me and I grab the object. It's a CD in a case. _'God could this day get anymore confusing.' _I take it with me and climb in the car. I stare at it for a while before opening it up and looking for a note. But there's not one. With nothing better to do with it I slide it into the CD player of my car, and a song begins to play.

_  
"She's my kind of rain  
Like love in a drunken sky  
She's confetti falling  
Down all night _

She sits quietly there  
Like water in a jar  
Says, Baby why are you  
Trembling like you are

So I wait  
And I try  
I confess like a child

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

She's the sun set shadows  
She's like Rembrandt's light  
She's the history that's played at night  
She's my lost companion  
She's my dreaming tree  
Together in this brief eternity  
Summer days, winter snows  
She's all things to behold

She's my kind of rainLike love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

So I wait  
And I try  
I confess all my crimes

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

She's my kind of rain  
Oh, rain on me  
She's my kind of rain"

I have a few tears slowly running down my face as the songs ends. It all mad sense know, there was something that he wanted to tell me and this was his way of telling me.


	2. The Woman in me

My kinda rain

Chapter 2: The Woman in me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the law and order svu characters nor do I own the song they all belong to people with way more money than me. The song is by Shania Twain

Rated: K+

REMEMBER: this is just for fun so if there are some grammar or typing error, I'm sorry but this is just something that I wrote to get my mind off all the work that I have to do. I promise that after this week and next week I will update all of my stories. Right now I have like 3 seven page reports due and then regular assignments this week and then finals next week. And then I am officially done with high school, woohoo me. Next College.

Chapter 2

Olivia walked into her apartment and straight to her computer. She needed to find just the right song to answer Elliot's confession, with one of her own. She opened up her iPod play list in search of the perfect song to tell him how she really felt. It only seemed logical to respond to his country song with another country song, right. She spent the next hour and a half searching and listening to songs before she found what she was looking for. Olivia burnt two songs to a blank CD and carefully placed it into a case. She grabbed her coat and she was off again. She made the rather short ride to Elliot's new apartment. She loved how fast she was able to get to him since the divorce. It was literally 20 minute ride (in good traffic) and a 40 minute walk.

Olivia pulled up to Elliot's apartment building and just like everywhere in New York, there was no place to park. "_O well, I'm only gonna be in there for a few seconds." _She though. She placed her badge on the dash and got out of her car with the CD in hand. She used her key to get into the front door of his apartment building. In quick strides around the corner till she stood in front of apartment 3B, Elliot's home for the last 2 months. She placed the Cd in front of his door, without a not just like he has left for her. Olivia took a deep breath before knocking on the door and then running behind the corner. From where she stood she had a pretty good sight of his door, and hopefully he wouldn't be able to see her. She watched as he came the door and looked for whoever knocked. When he didn't see anything he almost went back in, but something caught his eye. A smile came to his face when he picked it up and took it inside. Once Olivia was sure that he has the Cd she made her way back to her car and back to her apartment to wait for him.

_Elliot's POV_

I walk back into my apartment with the Cd in hand, that I hope contains a song that say she feels that same thing for me that I feel for her. I don't waste anytime as I put into my CD player that I keep in my kitchen. I sit back and listen as the music starts to play.

"_I'm not always strong  
And sometimes I'm even wrongBut I win when I choose  
And I can't stand to lose  
But I can't always be  
The rock that you see  
When the nights get too long  
And I just can't go on_

The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you

When the world wants too much  
And it feels cold and out of touch  
It's a beautiful place  
When you kiss my face

The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you

Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you"

I'll be damned she does feel the same way. At this point I'm about to just for joy, but then another song comes on that defiantly gets my attention.

"_Get a life-get a grip  
Get away somewhere, take a trip  
Take a break-take control  
Take advice from someone you know_

Come on over-come on in  
Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet  
Come on over-come on in  
You can unwind-take a load off your mind  
Make a wish-make a move  
Make up your mind-you can choose  
When you're up-when you're down  
When you need a laugh come around

Come on over-come on in  
Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet  
Come on over-come on in  
You can unwind-take a load off your mind

Oh, oh, oh...

Be a winner-be a star  
Be happy to be who you are  
Gotta be yourself-gotta make a plan  
Gotta go for it while you can

Come on over-come on in  
Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet  
Come on over-come on in  
You can unwind-take a load off your mind

Get a life-get a grip  
Get away somewhere, take a trip  
Take a break-take control  
Take advice from someone you know

Come on over-come on in  
Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet  
Come on over-come on in  
You can unwind-take a load off your mind

Oh, oh, oh..."  


I jump out of my seat and run to get my CD and my CD player. Olivia wanted me to come over and I sure as hell am gonna be there.


End file.
